


Seven Days of Hell (And Heaven)

by TheRainbowFox



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Confessional Sex, Consensual, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, SOFT GAYS, Slow Build, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: The Doctor finds herself in her first heat cycle of the regeneration, but ignores it until it's too late. Yaz gets caught in the crossfire. The TARDIS warns her not to get involved, but gives in. Eventually, once the haze passes, both Yaz and the Doctor realise there's more between them than they care to admit until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a decade and MAN has this been fun.  
> This chapter is all safe and sound I swear. Second chapter ramps up a bit. Third is DEFINITELY ramping up to explicit territory. Fourth will be a lovely little fluffy resolution.

Day One

It started out with dreams. Nothing too unusual, seemed quite normal actually, or she hoped. Everyone has dreams that made them wake up in sweats and had knots in their stomachs, right? Especially __those__  kinds of dreams. Although she had to admit it was kind of weird being in the opposite gender and the dreams remaining almost the same. Still. Nothing to be worried about, except wandering thoughts which were running as fast as her mouth normally did when the rambling came on.

_Concentrate Doctor, you’re showing your new friends the wonders of the universe!_

Graham and Ryan seemed oblivious to her mind wandering off, much too interested in the beautiful alien landscape around them. It was nice and peaceful. Yaz, on the other hand, had a perplexed look on her face as she watched the Doctor’s eyes wander away as she spoke. Never said a word otherwise, just looked concerned.

* * *

Day Two

Again with the dreams! Only this time, the Doctor always woke up too soon. Still drenched in sweat, sheets between her legs, biting down on her fingers. Cold showers every couple of hours did little to help. At the very least she was glad that her…gang? Fam? Companions. Her companions were more than happy just to spend a day in the TARDIS gathering themselves. Seeing how the Doctor was looking a little frazzled, and noticing her lack of precious sleep, the TARDIS had played move around with the rooms again. The Doctor’s bedroom was closer to the console room, just to be kept an eye on.

Graham was spending his time in the library, a small habit he picked up when he was feeling particularly raw and emotional. Not that he would ever admit it, but it was obvious to the others.

“Gonna go back to reading, if that’s alright. Some…interesting books on offer and all.”

Ryan had taken to wandering the halls, until the TARDIS threw him a little surprise. He’d found a bike, just lying in the corridor (in his words), and took it as a sign to keep on practicing. Yaz would pass him by occasionally, offering words of support and encouragement. The Doctor could hear them from down the hall, and smiled as she leant against one of the central crystal columns. Heat was slowly prickling away at her skin, the faint presence of nightly turmoil lingering in her mind. She felt the TARDIS humming in concern, but brushed it off.

“Nah, I’m fine. Totally fine. Nothing wrong at all. Things like this happen all the time right? Just going through a phase, you know, new body and all that. Bound to happen.”

Her voice may have been cheerful, but doubt crept in.

* * *

Day Three

She was hot. Much too hot. Too hot to even consider taking some rest, not like her brain would even let her. Unable to think of any kind of adventure to go on, the Doctor had simply allowed her companions the time to go home. She tried to make things as least disruptive as possible, time wise. Time was hard. When did she even pick them up? Or, when did she fall? All night she had spent tinkering with the TARDIS, trying to reassure her that nothing was wrong at all. Just warm. And finding everything much too loud or bright or weird feeling. She had taken her coat off to better get under the main console, sleeves rolled up as far as they could go.

Being so close to the circuitry was not a good idea for her temperature, but it gave her something to focus on. Had her ship always smelt of dust, and oil, and flowers?

“What? I thought you’d take that as a compliment.”

The Doctor wriggled her way out from under the console and rested back against it. Normally the TARDIS loved flattery, but she still hummed with concern. Something was bothering her.

“No. No, no. Nope. That’s not it at all.”

The ship let out a low whine.

“It’s nothing, I told you I’m fine. Maybe I just…caught something. We have been going around a lot. You never know. If it WAS that, and I’m not saying it is because I would know, then I’d be the one locking myself away. Okay?”

The Doctor rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt collar away from her skin. It clung tight, small beads of sweats leaving dark patches. When did she get so warm? Grabbing the bottom of the maroon t-shirt, she quickly flung it off her body, leaving her in just the crisp white undershirt. That didn’t do much to help. She was still too warm, and everything was assaulting her senses.

 _Shower number eleven._  

* * *

Day Four

She couldn’t sleep. Everything was too loud and hot. Not even the TARDIS, who had cooled her room to below normal temperatures, could help her. Showers failed. The knot in her stomach grew and her nerves felt like they were on fire. It was no use, she had to get up.

The Doctor slowly rose from her bed with a groan, sheets clinging to whatever bare skin was available. She had chosen to sleep in a grey string vest and very short blue shorts. No help at all. Each step caused a shiver to travel up her spine. But something else caught her attention. Holding onto the vast frame of the bed, the Doctor paused. Closed her eyes. And took a deep breath.

Jasmin. Honey. Sunrise.

What was that smell?

Curiosity caused her body to move of its own accord, the Doctor no longer bothered by the jolts of electricity that coursed through her. She wiped damp hair from her eyes, hands trailing across the walls of the TARDIS as it lead her towards the kitchen. The sound of a spoon gently tapping against a cup and being placed on the side, she could see it in her mind and feel it in her soul. Rounding the corner, she paused. Cautiously, she peered around the wall, not wanting to frighten whichever one of her beloved friends was there.

Yaz placed the spoon on the side, doing everything in her power to remain as quiet as possible. Midnight cravings had kicked in, and she really wanted some Earl Grey tea. Graham normally prepared a ridiculous amount of breakfast tea during the day, except that hadn’t quite sated her. She turned around and leant against the counter, bringing the mug to her lips before feeling odd. Someone else was wandering around the TARDIS. Basic police training had made her hyperaware.

“Hello?”

The Doctor quickly pulled back. What was she so worked up for? Both her hearts were pounding so loud she could hear nothing else. It was just Yaz. Dear, sweet… _Wait. No. Erase thought. Backpedal._ Taking in a breath, almost choking on the strong scent lingering in the air, she walked into the kitchen as if nothing weird had been happening at all.

“Yaz. Morning. Evening. Whatever time of day or night this is. Shouldn’t you be asleep? It can’t be time for everyone to get moving again already, can it?”

She could hear the TARDIS chuckle inside her mind and mentally chastised the nosy ship. She also hear Yaz smile. _How can you even hear a smile?!_

“Don’t worry, Doctor, it’s still night time. Or at least I think it is.”

She put the cup down on the side, pushing herself away from the edge and noticing that the Doctor flinched slightly at her moving. But she was also staring. Well, staring more than usual. Yaz noticed that she had been staring quite a lot the past few days. For a moment Yaz could honestly not stop herself from staring back, especially considering she’d never seen the Doctor in anything other than her daily outfits. She chastised herself internally.

“Are…are you okay? You look like you’re burning up.”

As her companion took a step forward, the Doctor found herself taking a step back, trying desperately to straighten up and look away. When had Yaz smelt so good? Or looked-

“Ow.”

Lifting a hand to her temples, the TARDIS let out a shrill beep and sent a sharp pain into her skull.

“No, I told you, I’m fine! Nothing is wrong! I am NOT going through-”

Yaz just watched as the Doctor raised her head to the ceiling and stared at her ship with sharp eyes and let out even sharper words. This definitely wasn’t normal behaviour, even for the woman who fell to earth and crashed into her life. Ignoring her tea for the meantime, realising there was something much more important to tend to, Yaz closed the gap and placed the back of her hand against the Doctor’s flushed cheek.

The Doctor stopped. Had time stopped too? Her mind was lost to the sound of her racing hearts and fire burning inside her and nerves screaming at the contact to her face. She lowered her head back down, eyes wide and desperately trying to look elsewhere. Something inside her was screaming to take that hand and just… _NO STOP_

“Doctor, I think we need to get you back to bed, your skin is on fire.”

As Yaz lowered her hand away, the Time Lord felt herself mourning the loss of contact. Oh how she wanted to feel her companion again. Another drill into her mind from a deeply concerned TARDIS caused her to shake her head and attempt a lopsided smile.

“Yes, Right. Of course. Probably for the best. Nothing to worry about though. Just a bit warm. Well, I say warm, feels like I’m stuck inside a sun. I wonder what that actually feels like…Never mind, brain’s going foggy. Bed sounds like a plan, yeah.”

Yaz ushered the Doctor to follow her, tea abandoned, winding the corridors until the TARDIS presented her with a strange door. It looked wooden, but felt as cold as metal. After being reassured that it was indeed her room, and that it wasn’t a good idea to walk into the freezer, the Doctor simply thanked her and closed the door behind her. Now Yaz was really concerned. And the Doctor was as well. She mentally prayed that both the TARDIS and her rational mind were wrong. 

* * *

Day Five

“Okay…I give. You’re right. Just. Please, don’t tell them, okay? I promise I’ll stay here and keep to myself and everything will be fine. Maybe. If I don’t go mad, because I feel pretty mad right now. Ugh I wouldn’t be here if I had just planned all of this in advance!”

The Doctor stared up at the ceiling, body spread as far across the bed as she could manage.

Not even having all the heating taken away from her room was cooling her down.

Not even the noise cancelling filter around her room was taking away all the sounds.

Not even a room void of lighting could take away the overstimulation wreaking havoc with her senses.

If only she had been smarter. Listened. Taken note when all the warning signs were there.

Yaz had taken the full force of her pestering that day. The Doctor found herself lingering around, doing anything to strike up conversation or get her attention. Tried to play it off as just being sick, like how human children just want their mothers all the time and cried without them. Not that she would cry. Or was actually sick. Unless you counted sick in the head. Graham and Ryan had taken off to one of the many entertainment rooms for some familial bonding. It was heart-warming, really, that the two were finally starting to see eye to eye.

Whenever opportunities arose, the Doctor would brush up past her companion and not acknowledge it. Just watch the confusing spread over Yaz’s face. Their hands brushed, and shudders wracked her body, but she kept them hidden. Her mind could only think about where she wanted the human, and how, and not even the TARDIS blaring away in her mind helped. Things got to breaking point when the Doctor fell, trick falling, and had to be helped up. She wrapped her arms tight around Yaz, taking in her delicious scent. As her lips parted and face fell to the crook of her neck, the TARDIS has juddered the ship and flung the two apart.

Of course, nobody was hurt, but that was the warning the Doctor needed. With her face flushed more than from just fever, she dusted her coat off with an apology and fled.

"The TARDIS just had a bit of a malfunction down here, and I need to sort it out. Sorry Yaz!"

Really, she hid in her room. Stripped off all clothes, and buried under the bed covers. Her ship dutifully locked the door, double sealed it, and moved it as far away from Yaz as she could go. If it wasn’t for her ship, the Doctor was sure that she was about to do something she would have regretted. Something driven by the frenzied state of her mind and body. But oh how she wanted to. How she really, truly wanted to. Heightened awareness or not, she did feel for Yaz. A lot. Something she had sworn to never feel. Something she knew the other woman would never feel back. The only option left was to say locked away for the next two days. Let the mania and fever and primal urges subside. Somehow. Going insane was better than hurting someone who considered her a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz gets very concerned about the Doctor's behaviour, and does what she does best; tries to help. If the TARDIS would let her...

Unfortunately for the Doctor, Yaz was now more concerned than ever. Her friend was sick, apparently, and nothing would stop her from helping. Picking herself up from the floor, she headed in the direction the Doctor last went. Her actions for the past few days were bothering her, and she would find out why.

 Even if the TARDIS was taking her everywhere she didn’t want to be.

 “Oh, come on! I know you can hear me. Why are you being so difficult?”

 After coming back into the console room for the fifth time, a bewildered Yaz threw her arms in the air and let out an agitated sigh. Something was seriously wrong if the TARDIS was stopping her from finding her friend. For a brief moment, concern was replaced with a feeling the young police officer had been trying to bury down for weeks. Something not-conductive to her search.

 “I just want to help her. If she’s got some weird alien virus that’s contagious or something then the least you can do is tell me so I don’t keep wandering around here losing my mind over all of this. I know you care about her more than anyone, or anything else, but I care too.”

 Yaz felt her voice crack at the last few words, the threat of tears stinging her eyes. Maybe she should just give up. The Doctor didn’t want to be found. Didn’t want her. The TARDIS had been making that abundantly clear for the last hour so why was she kidding herself. Sniffling into the sleeve of her jacket, Yaz turned to head to her room before she heard a long beep.

 It sounded, almost sad. Like the sound an electrical object running out of power. Was the TARDIS apologising?

 A small flicker of light caught her eye, almost willing Yaz to come back to the console. So she did. Her eyes watched one of the screens light up, recalling words in an incomprehensible language.

  _‘Do you really want to understand?’_

 A strange voice echoed inside Yaz’s mind, sharp but clearly distressed and concerned. It wasn’t the Doctor, which left only one option.

 “Yes.”

 The TARDIS’ screen flickered, words slowly translating themselves into something understandable.

_‘She will never forgive me for this. You must be sure you can handle the consequences. Things may change.’_

 “I understand. Let me help her. Please…”

 As Yaz spoke she could feel the deeper emotions and thoughts returning. It was hopeless, fighting them. She cared about the Doctor more than a friend, and if she had to admit that to get the TARDIS to help her, then she would.

_‘I can see why she is so…fond of you. Do what you will with this information.’_

 As the presence of the TARDIS faded from her mind, Yaz stared at the screen before her, hands gripping tight to the console. Now able to understand what had been happening the past few days, and why, Yaz pushed herself upright and made the decision. 

* * *

 

_Gallifreyans can appear not so dissimilar from human beings. On the outside. Though this entirely depends on the regeneration process. Aside from their dual hearts, and a few minor organs, their internal body structure can also be similar. However, their bodies produce and process hormones in a way similar to many other species in the universe._

_Unlike humans, who’s female sex prepares their bodies for child bearing on a monthly basis and is accompanied by the shedding of internal lining, Gallifreyans go through the more primal series of hormonal imbalances known as heat cycles._

_A heat cycle is more likely to appear after a regeneration, or on the passing of ten earth years. Gallifreyans experiencing a heat cycle are prone to; increased body temperature or fever, sweating, vivid dreams or nightmares, hyperawareness, desire for emotional or physical stimulation, delirium, loss of control, heightened aggression, increased libido or sexual desire. Heat cycles last for seven earth days, with symptoms progressing in severity unless physical release is achieved through shared partnership. Symptoms will not pass through singular means._

* * *

 

Yaz ran through the message over in her mind, again and again. She had made it to her room, with help from the TARDIS this time, and seated herself at the foot of her bed. Dark eyes gazed at the floor, watching her feet shuffle and twitch. The TARDIS had obviously broken some unspoken bond by giving her the information, and honestly Yaz had never felt more guilty in her life. But in between the guilt were a flurry of other emotions.

 For one, the Doctor really was alien. Or, more like a giant space dog at this point. Sure everyone knew the Doctor wasn’t human, just looked it, but it was still a lot to process. Second, Yaz was kicking herself for not thinking about any of this sooner. She had, to some degree, but passed it off as merely her friend getting used to her presence. Or something like that. Finally, despite knowing for the majority of her life that she liked women and had been with a few here and there, there was something deeply personal about what she had decided upon.

 The Doctor was basically the worst bits of horny teenagers combined, but it made Yaz feel sad. Sad that she couldn’t just tell her. Not that she imagined the Doctor would even be able to find the words to explain to her what was going on. Not once had she heard or seen her be anything other than jovial and filled with wonder. Apart from the whole Dalek incident. But even then, Yaz hadn’t felt fear OF her, just FOR her. Because she cared. Too much. Too soon.

_‘You should rest. I cannot guarantee that it will be the Doctor you are accustomed to, should you choose to help. There is no shame in turning away. She will survive. She always has. I will keep her safe, you have my word, Yasmin Khan.’_

 Lifting her head up slowly, Yaz smiled into the dark. She’d only ever heard the Doctor call her by her full name, something she only did when focusing solely on her. She considered it the deepest form of endearment. Hearing it from the TARDIS herself made her heart flutter with pride.

 “I’ve made up my mind. I’ve tried to run away from my feelings, keep them hidden and buried, and maybe after this I will keep doing that. But I can’t run forever. And even if the Doctor doesn’t remember what happens, doesn’t care or never speaks of it, I really would go to the ends of the universe to see her okay again.”

 As the TARDIS hummed, Yaz readied herself for bed. She knew the boys would just keep to themselves again until another adventure sprang upon them. Yaz just hoped she was ready.

* * *

Day Six

“Has anyone seen the Doc this morning?”

 Graham handed out the last breakfast plate to Ryan, looking to both him and Yaz with a perplexed expression. Ryan shrugged his shoulders, turning his gaze to his friend.

 “Nope, any ideas Yaz? She’s been hanging around you a lot recently.”

 Trying to act cool was hard, police training be damned. The young woman nearly choked on her toast, coughing and spluttering for a moment as she felt Graham pat her on the back. That was embarrassing.

 “Last time I saw her, the ship jolted and she ran off. Something about a breakdown somewhere. She’s probably still tinkering. You know how she has no concept of time.”

 Graham rolled his eyes and took his seat at the table, and Ryan just hummed a response before going to demolish the food his granddad had prepared. It had been a while since it had just been the three of them alone. Normally, the kitchen was full of smoke as the Doctor tried to prepare them something. She couldn’t quite get the hang of the weird human appliances the TARDIS had prepared for her new fam.

 “Well if she stays down there any longer, there’s gonna be no food left. Pretty sure Ryan here’s gonna down the lot before she even gets a look in.”

 A disgruntled Ryan threw his arms up, unable to speak due to having his mouth full. Yaz laughed quietly to herself, she never got tired of watching the pair of them get all familial. It was nice. Kind of made her miss home. But not much. Those two were much better than her family. Quietly finishing off one slice of toast, Yaz rose from the table with her plate and smiled.

 “I’ll see if I can track her down. You two go do whatever. I’ll let you know if I find her in one piece or not.”

 Graham nodded, taking a long sip of his tea. If anyone could track the Doctor down, it would be Yaz. He had noticed that the Doctor had been much more focused on her recently, but couldn’t work out why. He’d asked Ryan, but he didn’t really see anything too odd about it. Still, if she was working on the TARDIS then best guess they were stuck rolling around in space for a lot longer. Not that he was complaining, Graham much preferred this normality to being shot at. Or chasing something. Or saving someone.

 “W’see yoo in fen yers”

 Ryan attempted to send his friend off, but forgot about his mouth full of eggs and beans. Graham rolled his eyes, giving a little wave as Yaz wandered off. All she had to do now, was trust the TARDIS would take her in the right direction.

 “Okay, I’m ready.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz goes to help the Doctor, and does quite well. Except when she tells her to answer her honestly.

Meanwhile, further into the depths of the TARDIS, the Doctor was losing herself to the fever. She hadn’t slept for two days now, not that it was a problem in the long term, but it meant she was conscious enough to feel everything burning. By this point she had forgone the bed and was unceremoniously sprawled out on the faux-wood floor, muttering and mumbling as her eyelids fluttered. The inside of the room was now practically below freezing, but it meant nothing at all. She could see sound and hear touch.

A painful knot in her stomach would wrack her with the occasional spasm, causing her to whine and moan, bringing her legs together and trying desperately to relieve the burning. But it did nothing. Just made her more irritable and cry out in frustration. The Doctor rolled over onto her side, curling into herself and opening her eyes briefly. She saw an untouched glass of water in front of her, but had no strength to take it. It would do her no favours. She let out another feeble whine, arms wrapping around her sweat soaked skin and fingernails digging into her shoulder blades.

 She wanted all this to be over. Her mind kept showing her flashes of memories, of dreams, of things she had picked up unwillingly from touch telepathy.

Her previous wives.

Companions.

Consorts.

Passing fancies.

Unfulfilled desires.

All thoughts leading to one person, who’s image burned into the backs of her eyes and sent shivers down her spine. The only person she truly wanted in this moment. The one person she was unable to have.

 After spending a few minutes wandering the halls, the winding corridor of the TARDIS ended abruptly. Yaz gazed at the door, scanning the wood’s carvings and intricate design. She knew it was the Doctor’s door. She remembered it from a few days ago, before the Time Lord had ran away under false pretences. A low hum echoed inside her mind, the young woman delicately placing the plate of toast on the floor. After a few moments, she plucked up the courage to place her hand on the doorknob.

_‘I will unseal the room, and raise the temperature to one more suitable for you. But only if you are certain this is what you wish to do.’_

 Yaz felt tension forming in her stomach, anxiety flowing and heart racing. So many emotions bombarded her senses, causing her to swallow hard. Closing her eyes. She gripped the doorknob harder, letting out a slow exhale.

 “Let me in, Doctor.”

 As her eyes opened, Yaz heard several clicks before the door slowly pushed itself open. For a moment, there was silence. Followed by a succession of moans and whimpers, almost like a child crying. Yaz dropped down to pick up the plate, using her knee to push the door open further. There was no going back now.

 The room itself was pitch black, and it took a while for the young woman to get her bearings. Slowly, the room became visible as a dim light permeated the darkness. For a moment all Yaz could do was take everything in. The clutter, the sheer amount of stuff in one room, what looked like centuries of hoarding. She was taken out of her stupor by another moan. Dark eyes travelled across from the bed, gazing upon a vast tangled mess of sheets, to the most fragile woman she had ever laid eyes on.

 “Doctor?”

 Pale skin heaved with wracked breathing, but no other movement or sound came. Yaz slowly stepped further into the room, hearing the door close behind her. She placed the plate of food at the foot of the bed, lowering her body down as she neared the Doctor. It came as little surprise to her that her friend was naked, she half expected as much, and for a while she struggled with the feelings of guilt over just how beautiful the woman on the floor looked. Unsure of what to do, Yaz paused and tried calling her again.

 “Doctor? It’s Yaz. I’m really sorry but the TARDIS let me in and-”

Unbeknownst to her, the Doctor’s eyes shot open. She took in a long breath, revelling in the sudden heady scent of jasmin and honey. It was impossible to mistake it for anything else other than the only person she wished to be with her.

 “Yaaaaaaaz?”

 The Doctor’s words were slurred, bordering on drunken, but Yaz picked up on the confusion quickly. Evidently the Doctor had no idea what was going on around her, the delirium having already settled in somewhat. Yaz shuffled a little closer, torn between touching her friend’s hand or just trying to speak again.

 “Caaaaan’t be Yaz. M’locked door. M’goin mad. ‘nfair…”

 Another small whine fell from the Time Lord’s lips as she looked down at the floor, fingertips curling into her skin again. The burning was getting worse. She was dreaming. The room was flooded with her companion’s scent but there was no way that she could be in the room with her.

 “No, Doctor, it’s me. I’m here. I promise.”

 Dropping onto her knees, Yaz stretched out her arm and placed her hand atop the near most one of the Doctor’s. Her skin was sodden, burning worse than the oven door, and the second she initiated contact her mind was filled with panic. A deep, guttural moan reverberated from the Doctor’s chest. Yaz watched has her body tremored with the sound and she quickly pulled away as if she had been burn by flames. That certainly was not normal, nor what she had been expecting.

 But what exactly had she been expecting all this time? 

* * *

With wide eyes, hand near her chest, Yaz watch as the Doctor’s head slowly rolled to face the ceiling. Her eyelids fluttered with each miniscule movement, tiny whimpers replacing the silence. The Doctor would sell her soul just to reclaim that brief moment of contact.

 “Oh…Sooooohot Yaaaaaaz…”

 The Doctor tried to roll over, but nothing would move. Her nerves sent shockwaves across and through her body, legs clamping tighter together and eyes sharply opening wide. They turned, just catching sight of something new besides her. It couldn’t be Yaz. But oh did she want to believe it was. Yaz was smart, and capable, and clever, and oh so beautiful. She could help. But she wouldn’t, the Doctor knew.

 “How long have you been on the floor?”

 It was the only question Yaz could think of. As much as she wanted to move so the Doctor could see her, something stopped her. It was safer, on the side-lines. She needed to know how far gone the Doctor was. If she was capable of rational thought.

 “Idunnooooo, feelslike foreeeever. M’too hot to move, n’tired.”

 Wet hair clung to the Doctor’s brow, obscuring part of her vision in a curtain. She tried to move again, managing to free one arm, but it fell limp to the floor with a gentle thud. Her eyes fell closed again, shoulder slumping as her other hand loosened the vice grip on her shoulder. It took a few moments of silence before Yaz became aware that she had been staring. Staring at the sight of the doctor’s chest, half exposed as her left arm fell away. She had to tell herself it was okay. The whole reason why she was here was because she loved the Doctor. Still, it somehow felt wrong to Yaz.

“Do you think you can make it to the shower? Maybe that can cool you down, you know, just sitting. I honestly don’t trust you to stand up right now.”

 Another pained whisper came from the Doctor as her right arm fell to the floor as well, body juddering at suddenly being so exposed. Not like she cared. Everything was too much. Yaz closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before shuffling across the floor towards the Doctor’s vision. She hoped that would make her at least a little more responsive. Stationing herself a few inches away from her head, Yaz leant forward and placed her hand against the Doctor’s cheek. There was no moan this time, just a noise she could only describe as a purr.

 Slowly, the Doctor opened her eyes again. Her senses were assaulted by the dim light, the thick floral scent in the air and soon she was greeted by a familiar face.

 “Yazzz…? Oh, Yasmin…M’not mad…am I?”

 With a gentle smile on her face, the young woman shook her head, taking her other hand and cupping it underneath the Doctor’s chin. She tilted her head up slightly, trying to get her attention to focus.

 “No, not mad. Not yet. Just…very hot I guess.”

 “Y’think ‘m hot?”

 Yaz rolled her eyes, trying not to be secretly thrilled at the comment. Evidently she was going to have to seriously watch her language. Then again, she’d heard worse things from drunken men causing brawls on her shift. At least the Doctor was beautiful, even if completely bedraggled and clammy. Letting go of the Doctor’s face, she watched her face scrunch up in its usual fashion, making her laugh.

 “Look, let’s get you in the shower first, okay? Better than lying on the floor. I’m gonna go back behind you, try and get you to sit up. Think you can do that for me?”

 The Doctor looked back at her for a moment, as if mentally scanning her. Eventually, a lazy smile appeared on her face and she tried to nod her head, before muttering to herself again.

 “Anything f’you.” 

* * *

Yaz moved back slightly, positioning herself behind the Doctor’s head, keeping a close eye on her. Slowly, she moved her arms and placed her hands on the Time lord’s shoulders, watching her eyes pinch shut as she bit down on her lip. Not entirely sure of what would happen next, Yaz snaked her arms underneath the Doctor’s, hooking them back over. Using all her strength, she began to shuffle back towards the bed. Annoyingly, the Doctor had been so tightly wound that it was a lot harder than she anticipated. Each movement caused the Doctor to moan or whimper, and Yaz had to switch her brain off and go into police mode in order to focus.

 With her back now against the bed, the young woman pulled her arms upwards, dragging a very damp and limp Doctor up. She fell flat against her chest, arms staying down as she craned her neck upwards.

 “Hello sweetie.”

 That was a new one. The Doctor’s voice was losing its slur, instead retreating into a moderate husk. She could feel hot breath against her skin and Yaz knew she had to move fast. Next step was to shift out from under the Doctor. Somehow.

“Right. I’m going to move away so I can get you to rest on my shoulder. Then, I’ll lift you up and…well, I guess drag you into the shower. Somehow I don’t think you can move your legs.”

 Eyes travelled south as the young woman spoke, taking note that the time Lord still hadn’t relaxed her legs. All she got in response was a chuckle. Yaz unhooked her arms from underneath the Doctor, gently nudging her body to one side so she could shuffle out. It was much easier than anticipated, it seemed that basic motor functions were more difficult for her friend than she realised. Soon she was crouched down besides the Time Lord, taking a moment to study her expression. Something was coming back, in her mind, even if she could just spout out come-ons.

 “Yaz, it burns.”

 “I know, Doctor, come on.”

 Yaz placed one of the Doctor’s arms across her shoulders, and she felt fingertips brush past the crook of her neck before clinging to the sleeve of her shirt. Sliding her way behind the Doctor again, she snaked her arm around her waist and held tight. Another hitch of breath and unusually held back moan caught her attention again, before Yaz slowly pushed up from the crouch. The Doctor was a lot heavier than she looked in this state, and Yaz muttered several curses under her breath until she finally reached a stand. She felt a head rest against her shoulder, and a hand wrapping itself around her own.

 _‘Right. Shower. Before I lose my cool.’_

* * *

The journey to the shower should have been short, but every so often the Doctor would breathe down Yaz’s neck, or ghost her fingers across the back of her hand. It was very distracting. Eventually they both made it, and it was only then that the young woman realised a problem. How was she going to get the Doctor in the shower, without getting herself caught in there too? For a moment she just stood there, looking at the open room, before looking down at herself. Yaz was only wearing her red star t-shirt and some old sweatpants. She could afford to sacrifice those. They were getting damp just from contact with the Time Lord anyway.

 “I’m going to sit in with you. To keep an eye on you. Last thing I need is for you to crack your head open or something. Don’t think the boys would forgive me if anything happened to you. They think you’re working on the TARDIS somewhere.”

 With the greatest delicacy she could muster, Yaz gently lowered herself and the Doctor down onto the cold tiles of the shower floor. She watched and felt more shudders travel through her friend’s body as she mouthed silence complaints. Once they were both seated, the shower head turned itself on. Yaz squeaked out in surprise, not expecting the shower to be TARDIS controlled. Her arms flailed, causing the Doctor to fall to the side and slide into her lap. As the cold water hit her bare skin, she groaned in approval.

 Yaz, however, was completely regretting this idea of hers. And yet, as she finally stopped panicking and looked down at the Doctor, she saw a calm smile appearing across her previously scrunched up face. Slowly, her legs relaxed and the Doctor found herself able to move into a much more comfortable position.

 “Thank you, Yasmin Khan.”

 Okay, she could get used to the Doctor’s silken voice saying her name like that. As their eyes met again under the gentle flow of cold water, two pale hands rose up and touched the sides of Yaz’s jaw. It was gentle, soft, and it seemed any trace of neediness was being reigned back. Yaz could still see the hunger burning in the Doctor’s eyes, but also the softness she had come to love from the beginning.

 “Why are you here?”

 An unusually composed question came from the Doctor, and compared to the flirting she had just experienced, this was taking her aback instead. Yaz had no idea what to say. Why had she come? Because the Doctor needed someone. She needed help. And Yaz wanted nothing more than to help her. Sure, she had no idea what she was in for but that didn’t stop her. If anything it made her want to help more. And perhaps, just maybe, she was selfish. Thinking that this was the only way to ever express how she felt, without any attachment. And yet here she was, being asked to explain all of that.

 “After you left…I tried to find you again. But the TARDIS kept moving everything around. I lost track of how many times I ended up back in the console room. I couldn’t understand why…I wanted to help…”

 The Doctor lowered her arms, eyes seemingly searching for something. Yaz felt her breath catch in her throat. Being under the Time Lord’s gaze was an intense feeling. She felt her shift, pushing herself onto her knees and twisting around to stare her down. Evidently the cold shower had had some effect, as that was the most energy Yaz had seen her friend use so far. The young woman felt her gaze drop, unable to meet the stare, hands twisting into the wet fabric of her shirt. Of all the times to be nervous.

 “Tell me you want my help.”

 The Doctor tilted her head to one side, using a hand to wipe the hair out of her eyes.

 “What?”

 There was genuine confusion in her voice, Yaz heard it. She lifted her eyes again, tightening the grip on her shirt. She had to get an answer. In no good consciousness could she do anything without one. Taking in a breath, feeling the cold permeating her bones and making her shudder, she spoke again. The same phrase.

 “Tell me you want my help, Doctor.”

 The pair stared at each other, unwavering, unblinking. To Yaz it felt like an eternity. She watched a hand place itself against her cheek, stroking up her jaw before curling around and resting at the back of her neck. The Doctor pulled her body forward, stretching her torso out to look down upon her companion slightly. For a moment, Yaz had no idea where to put her gaze, until the Time Lord used her free hand to tilt her chin up just slightly before resting it back down on one of her own.

 “Yasmin Khan. Yaz to her friends. Smart. Kind. And oh so beautiful…”

 Her heart juddered in her chest.

 “I don’t want your help.”

 It faltered. The Doctor loomed closer, eyes burning into her soul. Her mouth twisted into a smile that Yaz couldn’t tell if she should be afraid of or incredibly turned on by.

 “I _need_  it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz 'helps' the Doctor out with her problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHELP it's time for the R18 stuff  
> And don't worry, I'm sure Yaz will get some kind of a thank you

Yaz swore she just lost three seconds of her life, because the next thing she feels is the Doctor’s lips against her own. The hand that had been resting at the back of her neck pulled her in hard, free hand grabbing one of the younger woman’s own and forcefully holding it against one of the Time Lord’s breasts. The Doctor urged her to squeeze, moan vibrating across her lips.

 There was no turning back.

 In her own fever, Yaz kissed back. She regained control by straightening her back out and leaning in, pulling back for just enough time to capture the Doctor’s bottom lip in her teeth. Another moan came, and it was all the encouragement the young woman needed. Tearing herself away from heated lips, her eyes drifted to the shower head and watched the water stop falling. Anything to get her body temperature back up to normal, no way her frozen hands could work otherwise. She swatted away the hand that was holding her to the Doctor’s chest and pulled herself away completely. Yaz watched the Time Lord whine and scrunch her face in disappointment.

 “Unlike you, I’m freezing. Which is no good to either of us. Now stop moaning and lie down.”

 Yaz had no idea where her sudden bravado came from, but she watched her words take effect. The Doctor, normally always so in control, was struggling to process the command. Narrowing her eyes, the young woman placed both her hands atop the Time Lord’s shoulders and – gently – pushed her onto the tiles below. Or she would have done, had the Doctor not taken her down with her. The forceful landing caused a growl to emerge from needy lips as they hungry latched onto her own once more. Yaz could feel the Doctor’s hands working their way up her sides, seemingly clawing at the wet fabric in an attempt to get contact. For now, the attempt was ignored and the young woman focused her attention elsewhere. She traced her tongue across the bottom lip she had bruised, quickly met with another purr and granted access.

 She could feel the Time Lord struggling still, trying to win control but also very willing to have it stripped away from her. It didn’t take long before Yaz won the battle, teeth clashing for a moment before she had to pull back for air. Before the Doctor could even bemoan her lack of presence, Yaz began peppering kisses across the sharp line of her jaw. Hands stopped moving and instead wrapped themselves around her back, pulling her as close into the burning body below. Honestly, this was the only time so far that Yaz had been glad of the Doctor’s fevered state, it was keeping her warm. As the young woman trailed the kisses across to the crook of the Time Lord’s neck and up to her ear, she felt the same rush of adrenaline hit her.

 “Tell me what you need, Doctor.”

 Whispering soulfully and heavily emphasising the ‘need’ part, Yaz felt the Doctor shudder underneath her. Morbid curiosity wanted to know just how far she could push, how far she could take the control, and if she could even perhaps coax something dark out of the Doctor. Her words were met with a hitch of breath, but no answer. Yaz took the opportunity to shift a hand from the tile floor and wrap it into silky wet locks of golden hair. With a smile on her face, she pulled, watching the Doctor’s chin rise and mouth fall open.

 “Tell. Me. Doctor. What do you need?”

 She tried again, the drumming rhythm of their shared three hearts spurring her further.

 “Yaz…I…”

 With a breathy sigh, the Time Lord wriggled her hips, finally able to shift her legs apart. Yaz felt her legs drop onto the tiles and took the opportunity to push her knee into the gap she had been presented. As she did so, she was met with a chorus of entangled gasps and moans.

 “That. I need _you_. Please.”

* * *

 

 Underneath her grip, the Doctor sounded feeble and small, trying desperately to cling on to any semblance of decency she had left. Yaz didn’t want to push her any further, and quite content with her answer she hummed into the side of the Time Lord’s neck and parted her lips. Teeth grazed the soft, pale flesh as her hand pulled harder and knee pressed further. As another moan fell, Yaz bit down. Gentle, at first, just testing, soothing the area with her tongue. Hands gripped tighter to her shirt, nails digging into her back and the young woman took that as a signal. She bit down harder, tugging slightly as a high pitched cry echoed around the walls of the bathroom. The Doctor arched her back, hands scrambling for purchase as fire coursed through her veins. But this time, it was more than bearable.

 Yaz sucked and lapped at the skin, before releasing her neck sharply, planting several kisses on the soon to be bruise. She let go of the Doctor’s hair before using both hands to shuffle herself down. With each motion, she lay more trails of kisses. Across the shoulder, skirting collarbone and dipping, before torturously working up to the other side of the Time Lord’s neck.

 “Ya-AH-aaaz? Can I…?”

 The young woman stopped, pulling back and looking down. Her eyes were met with a very red faced Doctor, and dark eyes. She could see her bottom lip was red and swollen, from both herself and being bitten down on to supress whatever noises she would muster. It was a sight to commit to memory.

 “Yes Doctor?”

 With another judder of hips, Yaz took it as a signal to push herself back. She rested on the backs of her calves as the Doctor lifted herself up and shuffled closer, sheepishly looking at the floor. Her fingers knotted together, as if she was trying to distract herself. After a moment, her head lifted, eyes staring at the now burgundy shirt clinging to the her companion’s figure. Yaz leant forward, took the busied hands and placed them at the base of the shirt, urging the fingers to cling on. With a wordless exchange, the Time Lord hurriedly removed the shirt before biting down on a finger and staring. Yaz placed her hands on her hips, quite happy to take a breather for a moment. She tilted her head to one side and watched.

 “Oh my stars…”

 “You’ll be seeing them soon enough.”

 With a smug smile on her face, Yaz wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s waist and pulled her in for another heady kiss. She could feel their bodies melting together, and the skin to skin contact caused both of them to moan into each other. It didn’t take long before the Doctor was back on the tiles, Yaz nipping and kissing her way back down to the frantic dual heartbeats. Her fingers ghosted underneath the Time Lord’s breasts, before trailing down her sides as the young woman began placing kisses across soft flesh. She took her time linger as she felt slender fingers digging into her lower back and shallow breaths in her ear. As her left hand stabilised her body, the right danced back up to cup the Doctor’s breast. Squeezing her right breast, Yaz parted her lips and languished short licks across the neglected left nipple.

Once again, the Doctor arched her back and sighed out a breathy moan. Yaz swore there was a hint of a squeak in there as well. It was at that moment that a thought hit her; she was the first person to touch this female form. Unless she’d missed something over the past few months but that seemed very unlikely. Yaz marvelled at how soft the Time Lord’s skin was, how it felt like silk in her hands and how her every move caused her to melt and groan. Right thumb drew circles across one bud, as her teeth grazed the top of the other. Another loud cry rang out, and Yaz was confident that the Doctor would be leaving some serious marks down her back. But she didn’t care. It felt electric.

 After a few more nips and sucks, Yaz let go of both breasts briefly, before swapping sides. She repeated the same motions and patterns to the other nipple, feeling herself moan in unison with the Doctor. Mumbles of incoherent language caught her attention, and the young woman wondered what was being said. Whatever it was, she could feel fingertips trailing down across her hips and clinging the top of her sweatpants, finally releasing her back from beautiful torture. Yaz tested her luck again, moving her left hand to trace circles down the Doctor’s side. Nails slowly raked across rib bones and skin as she teased more pressure into her bite. Hips bucked up into her own, fingers curling in attempt to drag down the sodden fabric as the Doctor growled into the hot air.

 The Doctor. So considerate and attentive. And apparently, a masochist.

 “Yaz…o-oh…still burns…”

 Rolling herself to the side, Yaz maneuvered herself to sit at the side of the Doctor’s trembling legs. She took one hand and stroked up from the nearest calf, up her inner thigh, resting it below the Time Lord’s navel. Each little trail of her fingers caused a catch of breath and a held back whine. Using her free hand, Yaz took one of the Doctor’s own and placed it atop the one resting on her stomach and paused.

 “Show me where it burns.”

 Yaz watched as the Doctor bit down on her lip, failing to keep her hips from juddering and a groan from escaping.

 “Show. Me.”

 With the last bit of encouragement, and a gentle stroke down the side of her face, the Time Lord finally moved her hand and guided Yaz to the top of her pubic bone. Still, she fought against everything to keep a modicum of composure. Fingers gently traced through the tiny blonde hairs as the Doctor slowly removed her hand away. Yaz hummed to herself, gently shifting to dip into the line where both thighs met. With another buck as a sign, she took both hands and gently pushed quaking legs apart, taking the opportunity to move to sit in-between them.

 Yaz was taken aback for a moment. Counting it as the only chance she would ever get to be so intimate with the Doctor, she drank the sight in. The Time Lord was already slick, swollen and trembling before her. It was any wonder that the young woman hadn’t been pounced on the moment she got through the door. And yet, even struggling under her own building arousal, Yaz took the time to savour the moment. She ran a finger gently up one though, narrowly avoiding contact with anything before trailing down the other side. To her, the Doctor was nothing but perfection. Both strong and soft in equal measure, putty under her hands, and it was beautiful.

 “Yaaaz"

Hearing her name on exasperated sighs made the young woman groan. Tracing her finger back, she slid herself between slick folds and revelled in the whines of need coming from the Doctor’s lips. Everything was warm, and soft. And undoubtedly hers. Curling her finger, Yaz drew a slow line up just enough for her to brush past a very noticeable bump. Upon making contact, she watched the Doctor’s whole body quake as her hips instinctively rose up to meet the touch.

 “You know, when you said ‘need’, I didn’t think you could be so worked up.”

 Yaz mumbled to herself, bringing her fingertip over the swell of the Doctor’s clit and pausing. A sight to commit to memory indeed. The motion caused another judder and trembled moan as the Time Lord tried to grip onto the tiles before realising the futility. The burning in her lungs and in between her legs was growing stronger, suffocating and enrapturing, and all she wanted to do was-

 “AAAAaaaahhh”

 The Doctor’s head jolted upright, eyes wide as she gazed downwards. In the split second it had taken her mind to wander away, Yaz had taken her index finger back down and pushed her way into the Time Lord’s core. The knot in her stomach threatened to explode, and (concussion be damned) her head hit the tile floor fast as the young woman curled her finger inside. She could feel it grazing against something the Doctor had no idea existed, at least to herself, but was so glad it did.

 With a contented smile, Yaz slowly moved her finger back and paused, before sliding herself back in and curling once more. She felt a flex of muscles and was convinced that the Doctor was holding something back. Keeping herself steady with her free hand, the young woman bent down and began trailing kisses up the inside of one thigh as she found a slow rhythm with her other hand. Each thrust and kiss and nip of the teeth caused a sharp exhale of breath. Reaching the end of supple flesh, Yaz shook her head to remove tussled hair from her eyes, before dipping down and parting her lips.

 “Uhnnnnn fuck!”

 There it was.

 Yaz drew her tongue up above where her fingers worked, moaning into the Doctor as she moved. How was it possible for her to taste so sweet? It was intoxicating. Another finger was daringly slipped into the mix and the young woman felt a hand tangling itself in her hair, pushing her forward. The Doctor bucked her hips in time, as best she could, mouth open and losing all filter for noise and sound. She could feel the tension threatening to release, to consume her whole. Electricity sparked her nerves and fire boiled her blood. Yaz had found the exact spots that caused the Time Lord’s breath to hitch and voice to squeak. She was too good, it was impossible to stay composed.

 She deftly twisted her fingers deeper, catching another new spot within tightening walls as the Doctor brought her free hand to her chest, as if clutching her hearts. Yaz could tell that the Time Lord was close. She took the swollen bundle of nerves tight in her lips, curled her fingers as deep as they would go, and felt hips raise off the ground as the Doctor cried out her name with such wild abandon that she moaned into the intense climax.

 “Yaaaaaaaaaaaaz!”

 Fingers slowed their pace, riding out the spasms with each roll of the hips, lips pulling away just enough to plant slow kisses across whatever skin could be found before swift tongue lapped at quivering folds. Yaz withdrew her fingers, one final taste of her Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz thinks she's done her helping. Although the Doctor has other ideas.

Yaz shuffled her way across the tiles, inwardly marvelling at how quickly they were drying. The same could not be said for her sweatpants. Or, anywhere about her person for that matter. She gently wrapped both hands around the one lingering atop the Doctor’s chest, feeling the twin hearts strumming rapidly. Laboured breathing eventually began to slow down to a more acceptable pace, hazy hazel-green eyes turning to meet her own. For a moment, nothing was said. Just a shared gaze held. A second pale hand came to rest atop the others, accompanied by a weary smile.

 “Hey. Feeling any better now?”

 The Doctor lifted her head slightly, opened her mouth in attempt to speak, but nothing came out aside from a breathy chuckle. As her head dropped back onto the tiles, she tried again.

 “Oh, you have _no_  idea.”

 After another chuckle, the Time Lord wriggled her hands free and gradually pushed herself upright. Yaz leant over for support, taking an arm and gently guiding it in place. She tucked a chunk of blonde hair behind one ear, fingers running past the cuff of the piercing before resting back in her lap. The Doctor’s hair was incredibly dishevelled, once pale skin deeply flushed rose pink. It was then that embarrassment began to kick in. Yaz felt herself blushing and turned her head to the side. As if looking at her friend now was somehow more of a problem than what had transpired.

 There was another beat of silence before the Doctor stood, steadying herself against the shower wall. Her legs still felt weak, but it was considerably more bearable than the burning pain of clenching muscles. She gently tapped on her companion’s shoulder and held out her hand in offer to help her stand. Yaz took hold, surprised at being allowed to let the weight be equally distributed. The young woman clung tight for a moment, eyes still looking down at the floor, fearing what would happen if she turned around.

 Her train of thought was interrupted quickly as warm air began to fill the shower area. It felt like a giant hairdryer. Yaz turned around and saw the Doctor was still smiling at her, taking a step back into the full force of the air.

 “This isn’t just a shower. It’s part dryer too. Come here. Unless you want to stay wet forever.”

_‘Okay. I can’t tell if that was supposed to be an innuendo or not…’_

 The young woman swallowed hard, running her hands over her sweatpants. They were still very much drowned in water, and the same could be said for her hair too. Cold droplets ran down her spine, causing her to shiver again. At least the Doctor’s fever appeared better. Or, just manageable enough to get dried off. Yaz left her shirt abandoned to the side and made a mental note to get it properly laundered later on. In one long stride, she was standing under a delightful jet of hot air and sighed. Still, her eyes instinctively dropped to the floor.

 Slender pale fingers became entangled in her hair as the Doctor closed the gap between them, keeping just enough distance so their skin remained untouched. Yaz felt the tangles being gently pulled away. Once again, the Time Lord was displaying her caring side. As her hair became free of knots, so did the muscles in her body. The young woman could feel the pent up tension melting away in the heat and soft caresses. Daring to look up, and avoiding any questionable staring, deep brown eyes met the darkened gaze of the Doctor. Yaz watched as she slowly licked her bottom lip, feeling a whole new wave of tension flood her system. There was something still very predatory about her overall body language and stance.

“Actually, I might not quiiite be there yet Yaz. I mean…”

 The Doctor stepped forward. Fingers curled back around the base of her neck. Yaz was hit by flashbacks of the last time such a move happened.

 “I’m _awfully_ glad you’re here. Helping. Being selfless.”

 Bodied pressed flush together as the warm air faded away, breath being crushed inside of Yaz’s lungs, eyes widening.

 “But the thing is, I’ve been horribly selfish. Taking what was so generously given to me.”

 The young woman felt her head being pulled back as fingers tugged back into long black hair. She could feel her knees threatening to buckle.

 “So I was thinking that, maybe, just maybe…”

 The Doctor tilted her head down, resting it atop a bear shoulder as dark whispers left her still swollen lips.

 “I should give something back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger? In this fanfic?  
> It's more likely than you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally gives Yaz what she has been wanting for a long, long time. But can she cope with the cost?

“Do-Doctor…”

 Vibrations from a low hum caused goosebumps to rise across dark skin, igniting a fire that had been hidden deep inside. Maybe, just for a moment, she could allow herself to be selfish. Yaz bit down hard on her lip and tried to hide a squeak as the Doctor ran her tongue down the side of her neck. The fingers knotted into her hair pulled tighter, as if willing her to dare make a sound. Free hand ghosted across her hips, waist and ribs before settling back down on the small of her back.

 “Come on, Yaz, I know there’s something in there. Don’t hide it from me.”

 The Doctor’s breath was hot against her, and Yaz balled her fists into the sides of her legs. Tugging once more, the young woman lifted her head as far as it would go, centre of gravity almost faltering. Still unable to get what she was after, the Time Lord smirked against her companion’s neck before grazing her teeth just underneath her jaw. That caused a withheld hitch of breath to open out into the world.

 Feeling pleased with her work, the Doctor pulled back just enough to shift her body weight and press herself further into Yaz. She released the grip on her hair, both hands resting atop her shoulders instead. The momentum caused both of them to travel backwards until the Time Lord forced the other woman against the cool tile walls of the shower. Surprised gasp was caught in a hungry kiss, one that claimed her lips with nothing but need and desire.

Yaz felt teeth nipping at her lower lip and tongue forcing an opening. She let the Doctor in, desperate to pull away to breathe but also unable to tear herself away. Eyes screwed ever tighter as light-headedness took over. Using a groan as her only signal, as well as moving her hands to the Time lord’s stomach, the two finally parted.

 “Taking your breath away am I?”

 Gasping for as much air as possible with staggered breaths, Yaz opened her eyes and mentally cursed. She wanted to respond to the sass but had no words. The Doctor smirked. With quick precision she grabbed one of her companion’s wrists, then the other, and held them firm above her head. The smirk only grew wider as Yaz looked up before attempting to pull away. Fingernails dug into her skin, eliciting a low moan.

 Considering her job and all the intense training she had been through, Yaz had never really taken herself for a submissive person. She was always in control, no matter what. Not too long ago she had been the one to make the Doctor to turn into a quivering wreck. And yet, as she found herself feeling adrenaline mix with lust, there was nobody better suited in the universe to make her lose control.

 “You like that?”

 Fingers squeezed harder, thrilling pain causing the young woman moan again, the Doctor taking her free hand and placed it underneath her jaw. With nails digging into the thin skin, Yaz felt her head being jerked to the side. Cold tiles did nothing to soothe the prickling heat surrounding her cheeks. The Doctor threw her head forwards, back against her companion’s neck, and parted her lips in order to bite down. There was no testing of the water. No reservations.

 Yaz cried out, struggling harder against the Time Lord’s grip. She had not expected teeth as sharp as razors. The pressure built up more, soft tongue gently soothing the area as the Doctor drank in the high pitched moans. It was more than likely her canines were able to fracture the skin, trap a vein and cause bleeding. However, she avoided such a possibility. Taking in the flesh and savouring the taste, teeth dragged down the raw skin as she pulled away with an exaggerated snap.

 Upon release, the Doctor placed an unusually delicate kiss on the site of the soon-to-be bruise. Yaz felt her whole body quake, only being kept stable by the strong grip of the Time Lord above her. Hips bucked without any rational control, followed by another moan.

 “Hmmm?”

 Sharp teeth nipped and tugged at the dark brown skin from neck to collar bones, the hand holding Yaz’s jaw slowly moving down in a similar vain. The Doctor hummed into each motion, sometimes including a flick of her tongue or a ghosted kiss. She was determined to leave as many traces of her unfounded desire across her companion’s flesh. Whenever a bite would increase in pressure, Yaz would whimper and struggle, hips twitching as she tried to gain contact where she desperately needed it most.

 The Doctor ran her hand down the side of toned muscles, sweeping her fingertips across tensed abs before rising up to stroke the underside of her companion’s right breast. She could feel each twitch, reflex and shudder underneath her. Yaz pulled again, no longer caring if her wrists would be sore and bruised. She needed more contact.

 “Nnnngh….Doctor…”

 As one hand rose to envelope one side of Yaz’s chest, the Doctor released her companion’s wrists, using her now free hand to take its place on the opposite side. With another bite to the collarbones, Yaz dropped her hands onto the Doctor’s shoulders and held on for dear life. As fingers deftly sunk into her and kneaded, it was any wonder that the young woman didn’t drop to the floor. The blonde, frustratingly and brilliantly, knew exactly what she was doing.

 Using little more than hands and teeth, Yaz could feel herself coming undone. Fire sparked in the pits of her stomach, her body reacting with tingles and burning and wetness. Bites travelled down further, across the swell of one breast before left hand moved down to grasp at a jolting hip bone. As she curled into the hold, Yaz threw her head forward before crashing back down against the tiles, as the Time lord ensnared a waiting nipple into her mouth.

 No experience in her life had ever made her feel so weak and helpless. The Doctor swirled her tongue around aching flesh as she took the other nipple between her fingers and pinched. Teeth soon joined in a dual symphony of intoxicating, pleasured pain.  The Doctor moaned into her, vibrations only accentuating everything. After a few moments, she pulled away, breathing low and heavy. Darkened eyes flicked upwards, watching her companion’s face contorting as her hips bucked again.The Time Lord swapped sides; left hand rose up to play with the moistened side she had left as her mouth found purchase on the right side, hand dropping to rake nails down to the waistband of Yaz’s sweatpants.

 

* * *

A high rise of breath caught the Doctor’s attention, stroking her hand down taught skin before repeating the long scratch. Dark lines formed quickly, raising up into the heated air and stinging. Unable to keep upright any longer, Yaz dropped her head, strings of loose black hair falling across her face as she sang another high pitched moan. Being this vocal was another new experience. Relinquishing her hold on the perfect swell of Yaz’s breast, the Doctor lowered her other hand. She traced circles across her stomach before gripping the other side of the waistband of damp sweatpants.

 Taking one final harsh tug of her nipple, the Doctor let herself move away and gaze upwards with purpose.

 “Oh Yaz, do you need my help?”

 Opening her eyes, Yaz looked down. Half lidded brown eyes were met with a devilish smile. All it did was make her close her eyes again, groan and curl her fingers further into pale shoulders.

 “I won’t do anything until you say it. So tell me, Yasmin Khan, what is it that you desire the most?”

 It was that voice. That sultry, drawn out voice. Filled with aggravating curiosity and lust. It could kill her, break her, make her powerless to resist. Lost in a whisper, unable to raise her voice, Yaz responded.

 “...you.”

 But it wasn’t good enough. Not for the Doctor. Her fingers moved to shift around the waistband and graze her skin. Slow and teasing. Calculated. Creating more shudders.

 “I don’t think I heard you. Speak up, and tell me. Submit to the request and answer me again.”

 Yaz let out a frustrated growl.

 “You, Doctor. Please. Just… _please_ …I can’t…”

 As soon as the words left her mouth, Yaz felt the damp sweatpants gliding over her hips and thighs. Lifting her head back up to rest against the wall, hands still clung to the Doctor’s shoulders as she lowered down further. The young woman kicked the article of clothing away the moment it dropped, feeling hands gripping her hips. She tried to move, but found herself trapped again. There was something hidden in the Time Lord that she had never noticed until now; on top of immeasurable mental strength, her body was powerful and strong. Much more than it looked.

 The blonde began to rise, nose brushing past the inside of her companion’s thighs as she went. Teeth met skin once again, nails determined to leave marks in kind. More possessive bites, strong and driven, drawing out moans and sighs with each turn. Tongue continued to soothe damaged tissue, hazel-green eyes making a mental note of how many different areas she had claimed. Oh how she wanted to leave more of a mark, to pierce the dark brown flesh and let loose. But no, she still had to be kind. Care for Yaz. Because she really, truly did.

 The lower she travelled, from stomach to hips, the scent of honey and jasmin shifted. Still there, it was now mixed with sweet musk, and the first inhalation alone almost made the Doctor lose her mind. Her nose ran past the top of black low-cut boxers. Eyelids fluttering as she drank in the heady scent. One hand lessened its grip on struggling hips to glide down a soft thigh, rising up around the inside to rest just shy of the dip into dangerous territory.

 “D-Doc-Doctor…”

 Yaz jutted the free side of her hip out, desperate to slide her leg to the side and get sweet release. The Doctor picked up on the subtle micro-action, finally releasing her grip fully, letting both hands rest on bare thighs. Slipping her fingers between them, the Time Lord slowly pushed a gap in between strong legs. She took a moment to marvel at them, before eyes fixed on obstructive underwear. Featherlight touches made their way across the dips and curves before taking their place atop the final piece of clothing. In the short walk up, through sight and touch, it was obvious how much her foreplay had affected her companion.

 “So beautiful Yaz.”

 Whispering words against dark fabric, another flick of the hips was all the signal she needed. Somehow even slower than the removal of the sweatpants, the Doctor dragged down her companion’s underwear. The sudden hit of air made Yaz shudder, unable to place her hands anywhere except in fistfuls of blonde hair. Discarded in a similar vein, it wasn’t long before fingers were dancing up her skin once again. Just shy of the apex, nails ran down in sharp lines. The young woman cried out as open mouthed kisses were placed across raised welts of skin.

 It was impossible not to be in love with all the sights and sounds on offer, and the Doctor was overcome by her urges. She quickly settled down onto her knees. With hands either side, creating more of a gap, she pressed her face into the empty space. At first, she avoided everywhere Yaz longed for her to be; running her nose across the creases in her skin, nipping at the tops of her thighs. All it did was serve the purpose of making her stomach tighter and her body more desperate for touch. Relief. Anything.

 “Unf, _please_ , please just…just touch.”

 Yaz didn’t care how desperate she sounded. It was nothing compared to the blazing inferno threatening to consume her. All she wanted was…

 “Oohhh.”

 

That.

 Exactly that.

 The Doctor tilted her head up and let her tongue slide across her skin. She groaned low and long, feeling heat begin to well up inside her for a second time. There were no words, in any language, capable of describing the ecstasy she was experiencing. Her companion tasted even better than her heady scent had previously indicated. The Time Lord laboured long, deliberate strokes of her tongue through impressively slick folds and stayed just shy of the bundle of nerves her nose ghosted against.

 Yaz felt her eyes jolt open, soon followed by her mouth as hands clung on tighter to the Doctor’s head. She found her vision unable to focus, the room looking little more than a hazy blur. Senses overloading, she closed her eyes again and let her head fall down once more. It was getting harder to breathe and the young woman prayed that she could hold on longer. Under no circumstances did she want things to end yet. She would cling on to the last threads of control until the ends of time.

 Her resolution faltered as soon as she felt that skilled tongue finally make contact against her aching clit. Sparks caused shockwaves to wrack her muscles, moaning deeply in response. The Doctor drew lazy circles, drew back to take her all in before continuing. Each moan, sigh or exhalation caused her to hum more. No matter how hard she tried, Yaz could feel herself coming undone.

 “Ah, ah, Doc-!”

 Tongue dipped into her waiting entrance, muscles shuddering at the touch before being replaced by a cool fingertip. The Doctor pulled her head back, looking up with glistening lips as she urged the young woman to make eye contact with a squeeze of her thigh.

 “You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this. To hear you, feel you. Taste you. All those days and weeks, and now you’re mine.”

 Yaz opened her eyes to the words, eyes quickly reaching the ceiling as the single digit broke through her walls. The Doctor paused for a moment, content to just watch the woman above her. She waited to be accommodated, waited for the spasms to cease, before returning her mouth back between Yaz’s legs. Curling her fingertip, brushing it up against the rougher surface of internal walls, the Time Lord pulled out slightly before thrusting herself back inside with vigor. Steady motions were simple against highly aroused skin, tongue flicking against her new favourite place in the universe.

 Finding little friction in her work, a second finger was entered into the mix, curling in unison with the first and pressing hard. Yaz bucked her hips out violently, forcing the Doctor deeper into her on both accounts. It was becoming much harder to breathe at all, to focus on anything other than everything going on underneath her. Her voice cracked into a new pitch, mind short circuiting as everything edged towards the crescendo.

 The Doctor could sense the coming end, feeling her own needs rise in time. She took her hand away from gripping Yaz’s thigh, swiftly dipping down between her own legs and gliding it through her sudden desire. She circled her own clit with increased pressure, lightly grazing her teeth over her companion’s own. As the chorus of moans wound higher, the Time lord quickened her pace and curled her fingers one final time as slick walls constricted her movements.

 Legs almost giving way, Yaz groaned the Doctor’s name through clenched teeth as her body unwound. There was just enough focus left in her mind to catch the Time Lord pull her face away and groan out her own hushed sounds into a second climax. The young woman thought that the cliché of ‘seeing stars before your eyes’ really was just a cliché, but in that moment she was proven wrong. Coming around from the experience quicker, and delighting in the feeling of vibrating muscle spasms, the Doctor gently pulled her fingers from inside her companion and placed them inside of her mouth.

She cleaned away the fluids, enjoying the final taste of sweet nectar. As she felt her hair being let go of, both hands quickly moved to tense thighs and took hold. Allowing weight to be placed against them, the Doctor used her body to gently bring Yaz down to the tiles below, watching as a heavy head slumped to one side. For a moment, she allowed her companion to revel in the afterglow whilst cleaning the hand that had been entangled in her own arousal. Combining two vastly different tastes caused her body to shudder.

 

* * *

 

With a final sigh, Yaz eventually found the strength to lift her head up to lazily stare at the Doctor. Catching the sight of slender fingers inside her own mouth caused another brief wave of aftershocks to rattle her system. Another sight committed to memory. Dark hazel-green eyes rose to meet her own as the two fingers left her mouth with a deliberate pop. As the intense lusty haze began to shift away into the background to leave her with more cognitive abilities, the Doctor shuffled across the floor to sit besides her companion. Yaz tilted her head to the side and rested it against the blonde’s shoulder with a smile.

 “That was…”

 The Doctor quirked an eyebrow and chuckled quietly.

 “Brilliant? Amazing? Earth-shattering? Stop me if I get the right word, I can go on all night.”

 Yaz tried to lift her arm to swat at the Time Lord, but failed, instead feeling her hand drop into the side of her chest. The Doctor looked down, paused, and took her companion’s hand in her own.

 “Okay, don’t go getting full of yourself now.”

 Her body ached and stung from bruises and light cuts to the skin, but mixed with the feeling of pure euphoria, Yaz was content. More than content. She felt like she was on another plane of existence, one with just the Doctor by her side. Under no circumstances had she ever expected her to just be so good. The young woman would rather be caught dead than admitting that, not wanting to inflate the massive ego sitting besides her.

 “What? I’m not wrong. Not only can I keep on talking about how wonderful that was…In this state I really _could_ go all night. Consider yourself lucky that some of the haze has gone. Honestly, I’d just drop you in my bed right now and-”

 “Alright, alright, I get it. You’re absolutely mad, you know that?”

 The Doctor stroked her thumb against the back of Yaz’s hand, tilting her head down just enough to nuzzle into black hair.

“If you mean, mad for you, then yeah. I guess I am.”  
  
The two sat in silence for a few moments, before the weight of the Doctor’s words caused Yaz to snap back into reality. They circled around in her head, brain trying to make sense of them.

 

Did the Doctor actually mean that? Was she still lost in the delirium of her cycle?

 There was only one way to find out, and that meant opening up her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT MEAN FOR THIS TO TAKE SO LONG I SWEAR.  
> I had a few...problems with writing this second half. One day I just maybe had a meltdown thinking about it (people who can write smut without dying from it are legends), and then the other I couldn't put words on paper.
> 
> Thank you for waiting with baited breath, and I hope it was worth it aha ^^'
> 
> (Set listening to Supermassive Black Hole on repeat because MOOD)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time! And a deserved happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this last chapter took so long to come out.  
> I've been working on three other fics, two of which are for Thasmin week.  
> I can't wait to share this new series of oneshots with you.  
> And possibly write another R18 for this glorious pairing. God I love them.  
> Anyway, thank you all so much for your kind and motivating comments. You're all awesome!

Yaz shifted around until she was more upright, turning her head to face the Doctor. She watched the blonde whine at her movements, disappointed to be free of soft hair. Part of her wanted to pull her hand away, but another part wanted to keep the contact going. It was nice, and it certainly helped steady her nerves.

 “Doctor…”

 Finding the right words was hard, but the young woman knew she had to say them before they threatened to swallow her whole. The Doctor pulled herself back, eyes searching as her face fell into a slight frown.

 “There’s something I want to ask you. But I don’t know if I should.”

 The Doctor stopped tracing circles on the back of her companion’s hand, withdrawing her hand and clasping both in her lap. Even with the remaining haze, it was easy to pick up the trepidation in Yaz’s voice. She could feel it prickling against her skin. Her gaze fell to the floor, a small part of her expecting to be shouted at for what had happened.

 “Never leave a question unasked. It just drives you mad otherwise. Take it from me, it really is better to say something. Although, I don’t think the bathroom floor is the best place for any talking.”

 With a sigh, the Time lord stood up and extended a hand out. Eyes still not shifting from the floor, she felt her shoulder drop a little as Yaz helped herself up. The pair walked out of the warm bathroom, the Doctor leading towards the bed. She allowed her companion to sit down first, parting, and heading towards a half-open wardrobe. After rummaging around the rails and shelves, two robes were thrown over a bare shoulder as she returned to hand one over.

 “Sorry, it’s probably going to be too big for you. Haven’t really stocked up of female clothes, mostly only have ones from my other selves.”

 Yaz took the robe with the best smile she could manage, lifting herself off the bed just enough to slip it around her body. Although she realised the TARDIS had kept her promise of keeping the room warm, she still felt chilled being naked. Tying it across her front, Yaz sat back down and patted the space next to her. The Doctor fastened a robe around herself, despite still feeling much too warm, and took the offered seat. Neither of them said a word for a while before Yaz found a fragment of courage.

 “I’m still not entirely sure where I want to start with this.”

 “Ask the question.”

 Hands idly twisted around the sash, Yaz managing to keep her gaze fixated on the Doctor.

 “Do you like me?”

 “Of course I like you. I wouldn’t have let you travel with me if I didn’t-”

 Shaking her head and moving her hands into the Doctor’s lap, Yaz sighed.

 “No. I mean…ugh why is this so difficult? I want to know what…this…was. If it meant anything at all. Because if it didn’t then that’s fine, I won’t ever speak of it again, but you’ll have to deal with the fact that I might not want to be here anymore because it would hurt. A lot. And I’m not sure if I’m ready to feel that kind of pain or deal with the thoughts of losing you and-”

 Words were cut short by a finger pressing against her lips, concerned eyes staring into hers and the warmest smile she had ever seen. The Doctor hummed.

 “Now who’s rambling?”

 She pulled her finger away and let her companion smile back and laugh. However, the Doctor felt her own smile melt away into an expression of all-seriousness.

 “Yasmin Khan, are you sure you want to hear the answer?”

 The TARDIS let out a low whine, but the Doctor ignored the meddlesome ship. She waited with baited breath, watching as Yaz slowly nodded. Closing her eyes, she turned her head and fell back onto the mattress before breaking out into quiet laughter. Yaz whipped around, unable to follow what had just happened. She was cut off before she could begin to question or protest.

 “Honestly, of all the questions in the universe, that’s the one you go with? And if that’s your biggest worry then I think _SOMEONE_ left out some very important information when giving you your ideas. Yeah, don’t think I don’t know about that, you’re a ship not my mother.”

 Another whine echoed through the room, although it sounded more irritated than upset. Yaz was still struggling to understand what was happening. The Doctor stopped laughing and slowly pushed herself back up, tucking knotted blonde hair behind her ear.

 “When you were reading that…awfully written piece of Time Lord biology, did you happen to notice some more circles underneath what was translated?”

 “Um…There could have been, maybe. Why? Doctor, what am I not understanding here?”

 Pale hands wrapped around darker ones, clasping together tightly.

 “I kind of understand why the old girl didn’t tell you, because it would have horribly influenced you, but it’s still pretty important. When a member of my species goes through this awful period, we tend to attach ourselves to…those of interest. Now, seeing as you’ve asked your question, I get to ask one. It’s only fair. Who had I been paying the most attention to these past few days? Hmm?”

 Yaz stared at the Doctor, half expecting her just to reveal the answer to her, before being hit by revelation. Her mouth set into an ‘oh’, no sound coming from parted lips.

Feeling rather amused, the Time Lord carried on talking.

 “I was paying attention to you. And only you. Not the boys, thankfully. That would have been way too awkward. Although my preferences do change most of the time. Last regeneration I didn’t really like anyone. Except my wife. But she was always the exception to any rule. _Was_ being the key word here before you say anything. What I’m trying to get at here Yaz, is that the object of attraction becomes our one focus. The soul we want to dance with. I couldn’t help myself, except I didn’t realise what was happening until it was too late. Which was why I locked myself away. I had no idea if you felt anything at all for me and I didn’t want to drag you into my stupid, lust-driven biology. Of course I like you Yaz. You’re Yaz! My Yaz. Who’s brilliant and amazing.”

The Doctor waited, taking in a deep breath and holding. She hoped that her nonsense confession made sense. It only just about made sense to her. But thinking about anything was hard when the person she cared about most was around her. Brown eyes looked down at now intertwined hands, hazel-green following. Both looked up in unison.

 “I…wow. Okay. I mean, I kind of thought something was happening but I just played it off.”

 Finally exhaling, the Doctor took her hands away and moved to drape her arms around her companion’s neck. She took a moment to study her face is more detail, taking the moment in. Yaz found herself doing the same. Even though her eyes were still dark and wanting, the young woman could tell that the love and tenderness was coming back into the foreground.

 “I hope that answers your question though. Sometimes, it scares me how much I like you. I’ve tried my best to hide it, but sometimes it still breaks through. Only one other person ever got me to take them to their past…which is the biggest commitment to another person I can give. I really am glad you’re here with me Yaz.”

 Leaning forward to press their foreheads together, Yaz felt all of her walls and guards melt away.

 “When I said that I wanted more time with you, and that you were the best person I had ever met, I wasn’t lying. The day we met changed my life, Doctor. I’d always known that I liked men and women, and when my mom asked about us…I wanted the world to swallow me whole. And when you questioned it, it took so much restraint not to just confess then and there. I can’t describe how I feel, or work anything out because I’m a twenty year old human and you’re…you, but maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe it just needs time to develop and grow. But whatever the case, I’m glad I’m here too. With you.”

 The Doctor smiled as Yaz bought her hands up to cup her cheeks.

 “Yasmin Khan, we have all the time in the universe.”

 

The next kiss they shared was tender and slow, lingering together in shared bliss before parting. The Doctor untangled her arms, ushering her companion’s hands away from her face. Yaz quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

 “There’s…something I wanna show you. If you’ll let me.”

 Pale fingers came to rest against the sides of her head, the Doctor dipping her head forwards to press their foreheads together again. As she closed her eyes, she heard the sound of Yaz’s breath catching in her throat and felt her eyes close in kind.

_‘The TARDIS isn’t the only one who is telepathic. Mine is just a lot more adept. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, but just tell me to stop and I will.’_

 Feeling a positive reaction, she pressed on. Small sections of memories were allowed to be accessed; how they met, the Doctor’s reaction to being told to get out of her former self’s clothes, her worry during their unintended first trip into space. She could feel Yaz smiling, the warmth of her presence. So the Time Lord became braver. She showed more; the swell of pride from dealing with Rosa park’s history, how she felt when taking Yaz to see her grandmother, the emotions after Kerblam. Each memory and feeling leading up to the highest points of her mind. She let herself feel everything, pouring her heart and soul out in the way only she knew best.

 Yaz could feel tears threatening to roll down her face and was powerless to stop them. Tears of happiness. Her mind was overflowing with images and moments from her past, while her heart was bursting with emotions. Being allowed to be part of the inner machinations of the Doctor was something she had never thought possible a privilege unknown to her.

 “Doctor.”

 Memories quickly turned from past to more recent, giving explanation to each one of the Time Lord’s strange behaviours. Desire began to rise back to the surface.

 “Doctor, how can you feel so alone?”

 The moment faded, broken by the image of a young woman in a ball gown, as the Doctor’s eyes shot open and she pulled her head and hands away. Every time she opened herself up, she forgot that the link was a two-way street. Hearts began to beat faster as she noticed dried trails of tears down her companion’s cheeks.

 “Yaz, I’m sorry. You weren’t meant to be able to go there, I thought I had control over what I-”

 Closing the gap again, Yaz placed a chaste kiss to the Doctor’s lips as a hand rose to wipe away the long gone tears from her eyes.

 “It’s okay. It’s my fault for being curious. Who was that woman? The one in the dress.”

 “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

 Yaz smiled, lying down on her side and leaning on a propped up elbow, pushing the Doctor gently down onto the bed with her free hand.

 “Try me.”

 The Doctor pondered for a moment, assessing all possible outcomes for divulging past information. She trusted Yaz, as evidenced by the telepathy, but some things were still better left unsaid. The information in question felt partially safe.

 “Madame du Pompadour. The woman who walked through the open door and saw what was inside. Back then I was rather lanky, and went through a lot of hair gel. And she may or may not have kissed me…”

 “No way. How many historical figures do you have tucked in your belt?”

 Heat began to rise back into the Doctor’s face as she turned her eyes to the ceiling. The TARDIS let out a noise not to dissimilar to a laugh, which caused the Time Lord to groan.

 “When you say it like that it sounds awful! I swear, I didn’t just travel around your Earth history and…and…have at whoever I came across. I was just trying to help them all, not _my_ fault if they found whoever I was then attractive. Honestly, it was a nightmare.”

 Yaz found herself struggling to hold in another laugh, marvelling at how defensive the Doctor became. It was a rarity to see her any kind of flustered, but this particular kind was one she could get used to. It was undeniably adorable.

 “Can’t say I blame them. Not like I know what you used to look like back then, that would be weird, but I mean…I’m just me. Nowhere near important. And I’m pretty sure that I can say, with confidence, that you’re annoyingly attractive.”

Coming around from her embarrassment, the Doctor turned her gaze back. Her mouth began to turn into the same smug grin Yaz had encountered not too long ago.

 “Ooooh, so you DID think I was hot earlier. I knew it!”

 “Oh come on, don’t go twisting my words around again. That’s not fair at all.”

 The two fell into quiet laughter, relaxing further into each other’s company. Having spent a considerable amount of their time together rife with tension, it felt worlds apart to finally be able to discuss things. Yaz was the first to stop, and the first to bring up another question.

 “So. You know how the TARDIS said that this…heat nonsense last for seven days, how far along are you?”

 The Doctor rolled over onto her back, bringing her arms behind her head and watching the lights in the ceiling cycle through different colours. It took a while to actually get a handle on how much time had passed.

 “I think it’s about…six days now. Maybe. Honestly, inside here, time is relative.”

 The mattress shifted, hazel-green eyes turning to follow her companion’s movements. Yaz changed her position, moving over to sit on the Doctor’s legs and lean down into her. With a twinkle in her eyes and smile on her face, it was hard to not be a little taken aback.

 “That leaves one day left. I don’t think Ryan and Graham will notice I’m missing for another few hours…or for the night.”

 Her hearts skipped a beat, eyes wide and mouth suddenly very dry. The Doctor could do nothing but stammer and choke out an exasperated squeak. With her body setting on fire once again, she smiled and lifted her head.

 “Oh, I’m sure I can accommodate you.”

 

* * *

Day Seven

 

The smell of bacon and eggs drew in a bleary eyed Yaz and an unusually exhausted looking Doctor. Ryan drew himself away from his phone at the sound of approaching footsteps, looking curiously at the two women. He had seen neither of them for a day now, although considering how vast the TARDIS was it didn’t come as too much of a surprise. Graham turned around from the oven hob, smiling as he absentmindedly shuffled around the eggs.

 “Oh, come to grace us with your presence have you? Where on earth have you two been hiding?”

 Ryan placed his phone on the table, swapping it for cutlery as he turned his attention back to breakfast.

 “Yeah, we though the TARDIS had taken you away or something.”

 Yaz took her seat opposite her friend, unable to find the words to answer the question. Or work out what she even wanted for breakfast. The Doctor simply hummed, ignoring the question for a moment as she gratefully took a fried egg sandwich from Graham. She took the chair next to Yaz, taking the opportunity to purposefully brush her knee past her companion’s and delighting in her shocked expression.

 “Oh, I had a bit of a problem. Kind of had difficulties sorting it myself. But Yaz gave me a hand. Well, both of them. And now everything is fine. Better than fine even. ‘course, I gave her a hand with something too so now we are even. Ey Yaz?”

As the Doctor nonchalantly took a bite out of her sandwich, Yaz harshly jabbed her elbow into the Time Lord’s side, causing her to yelp. Graham took the last remaining seat, passing a plate of food over to Yaz. He looked confused, where as Ryan…looked increasingly curious. As if his brain was trying to knit together what had just been said.

 “Yeah…sorry if we worried you both. I didn’t plan on getting sidetracked as well, but like the Doctor said, everything is fine now. And I think we should be good to go adventuring again. Right?”

 Quickly turning her attention to the very well cooked breakfast, Yaz prayed that neither of the boys would pick up on the obvious double entendres the Doctor had just spouted. However hope quickly faded.  
  
”Wait. You two, were alone together, for over a day and a half. And you expect me to buy t-”

 Graham quickly tapped his grandson around the back of the head, causing him to groan and shrug his shoulders.

 “Ryan, don’t you even think about finishing that sentence. I’m sure whatever the Doctor and Yaz were doing involved the TARDIS. And _nothing_ else.”

 He knowingly stared in the young woman’s direction, mouthing a silent apology. It didn’t take a genius to guess what had happened, and it certainly wasn’t his place to speculate. Still, it was just nice to see the both of them. And, to have the Doctor back to her usual cheery self again. Having demolished her breakfast, the Time Lord jumped up off the chair and clapped her hands together, grinning like a  Cheshire Cat.

 

“Right then fam! Where are we headed off to today? Time and space isn’t going to explore itself!”

 Brown eyes drifted up towards the Doctor as Yaz smiled. She continued to ramble on at Ryan and Graham, but every once in a while her eyes would fall in her general direction. Sure, the boys would never really know what had happened, but Yaz was incredibly glad it did.


End file.
